Jim Moriaty's Little Sister
by Aliens Made Of Jelly
Summary: Unknown to the world,Jim moriarty has a little sister who is 11, Adriana Moriarty. She is just as dangerous as her big brother if not more. What happens when the two siblings get together, and how will poor Sebastian cope with two moriartys to look after?
1. 1 First Encounter

1. The first encounter

Sebastian Moran was sitting, getting ready to shoot his latest target that Jim had sent him after, when an little girl appeared next to him.

"Hi!"

Sebastian sharply turned his head, and surveyed the child. He absolutely despised ?children. Especially little girls. ?This one was dressed in what looked like a very, very expensive little pink and white lace trimmed dress, with slightly curly light brown hair. To anyone else, she would have looked almost cute. To anyone but Sebastian. But, there was somethig about her, her eyes, (which reminded him of Jim) and just a strange feeling, that unnerved him...

"What the fuck do you want?"

She smiled a creepy little smile at him, an insane, evil type smile, the one only evil, dreanged children can do.

"Play claps with me."

"...What the fuck is 'Clpas'?"

"It's a game, where you have to clap hands and sing a song."

Sebastian judt stood there in shock. Wait! How did she even get here, and even more worryingly, how come she wasn't in the slightest bit scared he was holding a massive gun. Pointing at her.

"There is no way in hell i am playing that with you. /Ever/."

She pouted.

"Well, your just no fun. I wonder why he keeps you around..." She trailed off, and sebastian had no idea what she meant by that last part.

"How old are you anyway? 9?"

The girl gritted her teeth, and glared up at him.

"No! Im 11!"

Sebastian snorted, even though he was slightly nervous. Why was he nervous around this girl, anyway? He was like, twice her age! Maybe even more. But, he was nervous around jim, and he was twice jim's height...

"Ha! 11!"

She fixed me a death glare, and sebastian actually almost flinched. He was pretty sure that if looks could kill, he would be writhing on the floor and foaming at the mouth.

"Im ALMOST 12!" She snarled angrily.

"Right, right..." Turing around, to fix my gun up, i said "Anyway, don't you have a barbie to play with or something that you need to get back to?"

And when he turned round, she was gone.

Lol, this is my first chapter. Please, if you think it is any good, please tell me? I don't know if i should continue, but i have a few ideas...

Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading~ 


	2. 2 Family Reunion

2. Family Reunion

Today, was one of those days when Jim was bored, Seb had no jobs, and they had nothing better to do than to curl up on the sofa together, watch some crap game show, and share a chinese takeaway.

They were just getting into a bit of jeremy kyle, when the doorbell rang. At first, they were both confused because only a tiny amount of highly trusted workers knew where they lived, and they definitely knew not to just interrupt without noting them first. Then, Jim let out a snarl and got up to asnwer who ever was knocking.

The encounter with the strange little girl had been a month ago, and Sebastian had decided against telling Jim. He would probably get angry that an 11 year old girl could just breach the system and enter Sebastians workplace, punish Sebastian, and make some huge unnecessary security boost. And that never ended well.

After about half a minute, Sebastian heard a little giggle from down beside him. He looked down, and that cursed little girl was standing right next to him. In his house. His bloody, fucking, highly guarded house.

Just as he reached down to find his gun, he realised his pocket was empty. The gun was all the way upstairs. Looking down, he noticed a small flickering red dot on his chest.

"What the- How the hell did you get into my house?"

"Our house, Sebasian."

Jim breezed in through the door. Thank god. But, wait! He needed to get Jim out of here!

"Jim! Run!"

Jim just ignored him and walked straight up to the strange little girl.

"Ria, be polite."

"What the hell- Ria?"

Ok, this was getting way to confusing for Sebatian.

The girl- Ria, as she was apparently called, just smiled, and the red dot flickered off.

"My apologies, Brother."

"BROTHER? Woah woah woah, wait! Am i missing something here?"

Jim just smiled appoligetically at Sebastian.

"Ah, well, you see, this is my little sister, Adriana."

"Yes" Adriana interjected "But you can call me Ana, or Ria, as Jim so fondly puts it."

So, the famous Jim Moriarty had a little sister. Wow, who knew? This day was getting weirder ad weirder, he was sure that nothing else could suprise him now.

"So, Ria, how's Bitsy?"

"Oh, she is doing wonderfully! Just the other day she scratched one of my people in the eye."

"Aw, we trained her so well!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Who is Bitsy?"

"It's Ria's pet kitten."

He took it back. He was officially suprised.

"So, Sebastian, how about that game of claps?"

Sebastian scowled. The day he played claps, was the day he no longer counted himself as a man. And Sebastian was the manliest man that had ever walked this earth. Ever.

"Never!"

And with a knowing smirk, Ria was gone.

Wow, so, how did you like that? Should i continue? Please leave a comment, if you convenient it, and if inconvenient, leave one anyway! (Lol, my epic fail of a Sherlock quote.)

Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!~ 


	3. A Little Bit Of Information On Adriana

3. A little bit of information on Adriana

That night, Sebastian decided to confront Jim.

"So, you have a little sister, huh?"

Jim looked a bit guilty.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And why did you never tell me?"

"Well... she is very dangerous, and likes to play games. She might have decided to play one of her dangerous games with you. And, im not just worried about you, but also what might happen to her if the most dangerous little girl in the world, and the second most dangerous man in the world get into a game."

"Well, for one, im flattered that you think i am the second most dangerous man in the world."

Jim glared.

Sebastian chuckled.

"So, doesn't Adriana mean evil or something?"

"Yes, Evil, dark and rich."

"Wow, your parents are pretty messed up."

"Yes, well, she is true to the name, don't you think?"

"...Well, yes, i suppose she is. Oh, and why Bitsy?"

"What?"

"Why did she call her kitten Bitsy?"

"Oh, i helped her pick the name. I thought it was cute."

And with that, Jim strode purposefully out of the room, leaving a shocked Sebastian staring after him. 


	4. Text's Between The Moriarty's

I like your pet, he's cute. - AM

Yes, Ria, and i want to keep him that way, so no playing any of your games with him. - JM

Oh, you are no fun big brother! - AM

I can be fun when i want to and you know it! - JM

Nuh-huh - AM

Yeah-huh - JM

Nuh-huh - AM

Yeah-huh - JM

Nuh-huh - AM

Yeah-huh - JM

NUH-HUH! - AD

YEAH-HUH! - JM

NUH-HUH! - AD

YEAH-HUH! - JM

FINE! Im trying to finish off some buisness over here, and as much as an amazing multi-tasker that i am, this is getting tedious :P i really should get my own pet... - AM

You have Bitsy! And as much as i want to disagree, he is cuter than Sebby. - JM

Yes, but i want a /human/ one! And i /always/ get what i want. Always. Don't you remember the last time a Moriarty didn't get what they wanted? Way back in, what was it, 1666? The Great Fire Of London. - AM

Wow, us Moriarty's have been terrorizing London for a long time now, haven't we? Well, our crimes are the greatest. They always make the history books! - JM

Yes, we are rather the greatest, aren't we? So, now you have Sebastian, can i have Holmes? I really want to play a /special/ little game with him. - AM

No, Ria, just no. I need his special little face intact when i play the final game with him. I need to be the first person to break him. - JM

Hmph. I always get the hand-me-downs. That's no fair. - AM

Come of it, Ria. You know mother and father always wanted a little princess like you. - JM

How come i have to be princess and you get to be king? - AM

Fine, you can be my Queen, Milady. How does that sound? - JM

What a charming fellow you are, my king. Now, i have to go and take care of something... - AM

Ok, but be careful, little one. Your big brother loves you! ~ 3 - JM

Lol, i love you too Jimmy! I'll be thinking of you whilst i kill this one, he looks a bit like you... - AM

Oh, must be a hansome devil then ;) try not to ruin his face to much then, we don't want to ruin little Jimmy Junior's precious little face. - JM

... Oops... and 'Jimmy Junor'? I think he may be, what, a year older than you? Yeah. Just checked the file. He's 28. - AM

Oh, well, he can be Jimmy Senior then. Happy? - JM

Very. Now, i have to go, i need to feed Bitsy! Bye! 3 - AM

Oh, give her a special treat from me! - JM 


	5. Cofee Morning With The Sniper And Sister

That morning, Sebastian had been lounging about the house, when he recieved a text, from one other than Ria Moriarty.

Ah, dear Sebastian! Would you care to join me for a cofee this morning? - AM

Well, what could Sebastian say? Even though she was only 11, she was a moriarty, and a very dangerous one at that. And she was Jim's baby sister. Plus, it would be a good way of getting to know and bonding with the youngest Moriarty.

So, after exchanging a few texts, he strolled into a high end cafe at 3 minutes past 11. And there, sitting in the corner, looking all important, was Ria, sending off multiple texts.

Making his way over to her table, he sat down across from her, and without looking up from her phone (which was, just to say, amazingly high tech and ridiculously expensive), she said;

"Your late."

Sebastian was shocked at how like Jim this little girl was. The same dark eyes, same evil craziness, and same intolerance of people being late.

"Yes, by 3 minutes!" Sebastian complained as he took out a cigarette. Nervous habit.

She tutted, and finally looked up.

"Yes, but that is still late. And no."

"No what?" He asked caustiously.

"No smoking. It rots away your face and turns your lungs into tar."

"I thought you would enjoy that sort of thing happening to someone..." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Yes, but not to someone that matters to Jim. I may be a Moriarty, but he is my brother, and i care about him..."

Damn, that girl has good hearing. Those two seem to really care about each other...

So, they started chatting.

One hour later, Jim turned up. He had traced Sebastian through his phone, and had to give him the name of a boring client that he wanted to get rid of.

Now, what he wasn't expecting to see was his sister and his sniper sitting, having Coffee together, and laughing so hard that they were practically crying.

"And- and then- then- i walked in and- and he- he was ACTUALLY DANCING!"

Ria practically screaming with laughter, and Sebastian was basically rolling on the floor laughing.

With a rapidly grwoing feeling of dread, he walked towards his loyal sniper and troublesome little sister.

"So, you two, having a nice time, im glad to see?

Instantly, they both sat up, breathless, looking startled, but still letting out the odd giggle.

"Umm- hehe- y-yes Jimmy!"

"Hahahah! J-jimmy!"

Scowling, he bid his little sister fairwell and dragged the laughing sniper out the door.


	6. Ria's New Tumblr

MWAHAHAHAAAA! This is Ria Moriarty, and i have hacked this story to bring you this latest message. I now have a tumblr page, called ria-moriarty, because, well, Jim had one, so who says i can't have one? Certainly know one who wants to keep their right arm. Or left, depending on which one they use to write... So visit it! ~AM 


End file.
